This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The ultimate aim of our research is to develop ways to reduce the 40-60% mortality rate associated with acute kidney injury (AKI). Aim 1: To describe the pattern of change of established and novel biomarkers of renal damage in a prospective cohort of 60 pilot study patients exposed to contrast during cardiac catheterization. Aim 2: To determine if there are better predictors of AKI than serum creatinine.